My Little Pony: Defenders of Darkness
by MrRainbowDash
Summary: Secrets, Lies, and a hidden evil. What awaits poor Twilight Sparkle as she becomes equestria's newest Princess? Rated Mature due to elements of fear. Not suitable for people who do not like stories with a dark feel.


My Little Pony: Defenders of Darkness

Chapter One: Cloak and Dagger

It was late at night, the stars were twinkling, and the orchestra of nature had began it's evening charm.

Twilight sparkle approached the guard barracks of Canterlot Castle. She was stopped by a tall Pegasus pony, he had really dark ebony fur, his eyes were hazel, and his cutie-mark indistinct.

"Can I help you with something?" He spoke in a rough, Ecostria accent. "You can't just go barging up to the guard barracks unchallenged missy, you do realise that the rulers of all Equestria reside here, in Canterlot?"

"Excuse me sir," she blinked, not understanding much of what he Said, "But I am Twilight Sparkle and I am here for my big Brother, you know, captain of the guard." She stressed the last part of the sentence cheekily.

"I don't know what you're talkin''' about, missy; but your looking at the Captain of the Guard." He stared at her, grossly offended.

"Look, I don't have time for these games; just tell me where Shining Armour is, the REAL captain of the Guard."

"Oh, now I know who you are, you're that sister of the old captain who used to live in Ponyville; The new Princess, I'm sorry love but he went to Ponyville to tell you about his retirement, you must have just missed each other. I thought it was a bit odd, him going to Ponyville when you live _here_."

"Retiring? Why didn't he tell me sooner!" She yelled, "Wait till I catch up with him." She stomped her hoof and frowned madly.

"Y'know, you shouldn't be too hard on your big brother. He retired so he could spend more time with you, and help you with your princess duties."

The new captain paused, unsure if he had said too much. "My name is Sirus Starshine; but everyone just calls me Star. I'm sorry I mistook ye for an invader, Miss Sparkle."

"Now, Sirus; what have I told you about being a little too over-enthusiastic about your new post?" A regal, yet kind voice came.

"Forgive me, Princess Celestia, I'll return to my duties." He replied.

"Just one more thing," Celestia added, "Remember your manners around Twilight, she is a princess after all."

He turned to Twilight, "I'm sorry Princess, I forgot my place."

"Please," Twilight began, "Don't worry about it, I'm still getting used to it myself, and I have a big brother to punish, jeeze, why doesn't he use his head, why would I be in Ponyville when I'm a princess now, hopefully someone with give him a good kick on the head, I hope, Applejack. I do miss them though...my Friends...

Celestia gave her an understanding smile. "You know, no one's stopping you from visiting them, if you get all your duties done too; I'm sure you can always make time for them."

"But, it's not the same, I thought being a Princess would be great, but now all I do is miss my friends." Twilight frowned.

"You'll make new friends, Twilight; and your old friends will always be your friends and you'll always be together; even when you're far apart."

"We will?" Twilight gave her a confused look.

"Yes, I'll send someone to go fetch your absent-minded brother. Princess Luna is waiting for you in your quarters, I suggest speaking to her there."

"Princess Celestia!" A voice yelled, interrupting them both. "The Wonderbolts have cancelled tomorrow, the Air Force are being called in to replace them for tomorrow's aerial acrobatic act."

"Seems you have your work cut out for you too." Added Twilight.

"Yes, and it looks like I'm going to be down another Guard Captain tomorrow, He's the best flyer In the Air Force." Celestia held her head in her hoof briefly, and urged the soldier to come walk with her.

"Please tell me all the details." her voice echoed in the distance as she moved farther away, leaving Twilight to her thoughts. "I don't know much about this Air Force..."

"Oh, haystacks; I forgot to report to Princess Luna!" Twilight scolded herself.

Twilight opened the door of her room, casually. "Hello?" she asked, "Is anypony in here?"

"Please, close the door Twilight." Luna returned, "It's important we talk in privacy."

"What is it Princess Luna?" Twilight asked, a little worried as she closed the door. "Is something wrong?"

"No, my new sister; but something doesn't feel quite right. First of all, I haven't heard of this mysterious Air Force before. And now all of a sudden the Wonderbolts have sent them in there place? Even my big sister, knows little about them. I need you to research more about them, and come to no one but me with your results, is that clear?"

"Y-Yes." Twilight replied, more nervous than before, "But what exactly is wrong?"

"I think something bad is going to happen, I hope I'm wrong, but I need you to do as I say, can you do that for me?"

"You have my word, Princess Luna."

"Thank you, you must hurry now, the Acrobatics Show and the Sports Day tomorrow are only hours away. Oh before you go; don't write anything down, come speak to me face to face alright, I'm counting on you."

Twilight had forgotten all about Shining Armour and went to work straight away, she knew this was serious, even if she didn't quite know what was going on.

Later that night, The Princesses; Luna and Celestia discussed matters further.

"So you assigned the task to her then?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Yes, my sister." Luna replied.

"Then everything is proceeding as planned." She returned.

"Yes, sister; but what of the five friends, surely they will come to the games tomm-"

Celestia cut Luna off, "I have no interest in that, there will be no reason to intervene if they do not throw themselves in the line of danger."

"Is this alright, Sister; should we be doing this?" Luna frowned.

"It is essential to our plans. Don't forget that. I refuse to be deprived of my immortality, no matter the cost."

"As you say, big sister."


End file.
